Holli Would
Holli is a character from 'The Sixth Sense' project. She wrote to Megara asking and offering help. Though she may have other intentions with the gifted. holli would's converse bondage Power Holli's dancing has the ability to hypnotise any mortal man who witnesses it. She is also able to control the thoughts and actions of anyone she has hypnotized. As a young girl, she used her powers to her advantage, in order to attract the attention of boys she took a liking to. She uses her powers to collect souls for Hades. However, her powers do not work on immortal beings (such as gods). History Holli and Lonette were twins. They’re mother died while giving birth to them. So, they were raised by their father. He died when the girls were 16 years old, but the girls were old enough to take care of themselves. Holli discovered her ability at a young age. She tended to use it to hypnotise boys in order for them to do homework or chores for her, and as she got older, to get boys to like her. Lonette knew of Holli's power, and was always extremely jealous. Holli could never see why she was jealous. As they grew older, Lonette became less and less jealous. When the girls were 18, Lonette met Roger. Roger was older than Lonette, by several years, but the age gap didn’t bother them, as they were happy together. They married after 2 years, when the girls were 20. Holli was always happy for Lonette. But something about Roger disturbed her; he always showed some interest in Holli, and she didn't like it. One day, Holli went to Lonette's house, hoping to spend some time with her sister. However, she arrived to find only Roger there; Lonette had gone out. Despite her bad feelings about him, she decided she would wait at the house for Lonette to come home. It was then that Roger advanced on Holli. He raped her, then made a swift exit, leaving Holli crying on the floor. She later tried to explain to Lonette what happened, only to find that her sister didn't believe her. Lonette blamed her, saying she probably used her powers to make him have sex with her. Despite Holli's plea, Lonette refused to hear her side, and stuck by Roger. A heated argument ensued, and ended with Lonette shouting at Holli to leave. Holli left, and never looked back. Hades learned of Holli's powers, and when she turned 19, he appeared to her and offered her a deal; he would protect her from The Government, if she used her powers to assist him in collecting souls, to which Holli agreed. Hades one day asked Holli (at age 20) about her past. He'd pestered her constantly, wanting to know, until one day she gave in and told him everything; about Lonette and Roger. She said that she hadn't seen or heard from Lonette or Roger in 3 years. One day , Hades asked for Roger's soul, as revenge on him for hurting her, and as revenge on Lonette for not believing her. She agreed. But Lonette found out, and handed Holli's location over to The Government. Relationships So far, Holli has only encountered Messina , who asked Holli to hypnotise Kent Mansley and place him completely under Messina's control, for reasons unknown to Holli. She hasn't encountered anyone else. Current Location On the run from The Government, and trying to find Megara. Videos thumb|left|300px|Holli's letter to Megara thumb|left|300px|Holli tells Hades about her past Category:Villains